For example, electric compressors, which integrally incorporate electric power conversion devices, are used as air conditioners installed in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. This kind of electric compressor is configured so that high-voltage DC power supplied from a power supply unit installed in a vehicle is converted to three-phase AC power of a required frequency in an electric power conversion device, which is then applied to the electric compressor so that the electric compressor is driven.
As this kind of electric power conversion device, conventionally, a technology has been proposed including a bus bar integrally formed with a capacitor module, the technology includes a semiconductor module, a bus bar connected to a DC power supply terminal of the semiconductor module to supply DC power to the semiconductor module, and a capacitor module electrically connected to the bus bar (for example, see Patent Document 1).